


【翔菲】Illusions Intertwine 番外

by vega5100



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega5100/pseuds/vega5100





	【翔菲】Illusions Intertwine 番外

**-寄生前夜·残片之梦-**

大自然是非常奇妙的。部分动物的雄性——譬如企鹅和燕鸥——在交配之前会带上一份礼物去讨好雌性；而这种行为偶尔出现在某些人类的身上时，老实说，让人兴奋的同时也有点困惑。

“…等等…翔太郎…天可还亮着呢。”

一手拿着没吃完的半个甜甜圈，另一手端着咖啡死命保持着平衡，菲利普有些无奈地皱起了眉头。从椅子背后缠上来的人丝毫没有停下来的意思，一只大手已经探进了条纹衫的内里，紧贴在耳旁的气息热乎乎的，撩得人背脊打颤。听到这句话，他开始用牙齿轻轻啃咬起少年的耳廓。

“嗯…不知道怎么…突然感觉很想你……”

自从成为恋人以来，翔太郎在这方面的要求虽不算频繁也绝不稀缺，有时还会伴随着一些奇怪的习惯。譬如说因为从商店街路过就顺便带了他喜欢的甜甜圈回来，破例准许他晚饭后继续吃点心，殷勤地煮了咖啡…虽然味道一般，总之就像是想要弥补一整天没见面的损失似的。所以当他开始用舌尖弄掉粘在他嘴角的巧克力时菲利普几乎完全不感觉惊讶，只是了解归了解，能不能赞成就是另外一回事了。

费力地稳住不由自主地发热的身体把咖啡放回桌上，菲利普扳着翔太郎的手臂硬是将那只不老实的手从衣服下面拖了出来。侧过脸朝身后瞥了一眼，就见后者很受打击般地露出了一副“不行吗”的表情。于是他只好暗自叹口气，转开了视线。

“倒不是不可以。但是你多少也先去洗个淋浴啊。”

“…啊。”

直起腰来朝自己身上嗅了嗅，翔太郎似乎也接受了这个意见。毕竟在外面跑了一整天——虽然菲利普清楚这不过只是个借口罢了。自从Begin's Night的逃亡以来菲利普从未讨厌过翔太郎身上混合着汗水和尘土的气味，相反还有些过激的亢奋反应；但是鉴于他个人的自尊问题，这一点是绝不能透露给翔太郎知道的。

“说得也是。没办法啊。”

那，等我一下，马上就好。翔太郎挠着头绕过圆桌走向里间，脱下马甲随手丢在高背椅上。手指扣住领带结时，他别过脸隔着扭花铁栏看向菲利普，补充了一句。“不准逃。”

说着他把解下的领带搭在椅背，开始边解扣子边在衣橱里翻找自己的浴袍。窗子对面的少年盯着他看了一阵，最终还是摇摇头，站起来走了过去。

“翔太郎。”

衣襟半敞的Half Boiled侦探停下手里的动作，不明所以地眨眨眼。

“果然…还是算了吧。”

说着，他把最后的一口甜甜圈递到翔太郎跟前。

茶褐色的眼睛倏地张大。很快领会了恋人的意思，翔太郎笑了，握住那只手直接送到嘴边张口接下甜甜圈，吞掉以后又意犹未尽地从几根细白的手指上舔过，看着少年白瓷一样的脸颊骤然腾起了鲜艳的红晕。跟着他不由分说地弯下身去，把少年整个人抱了起来。

++++++++++++++++

和平时的作风一样，翔太郎对于亲密关系也是个讲究气氛和情调的类型。不过这一天他俨然已经顾不上太多，菲利普只来得及脱掉长马甲和条纹衫就被他合身搂住一起倒在榻上。细密的亲吻雨点般地落在脖颈和胸前，少年被惹得咯咯直笑，边小声抱怨着痒边伸手过去试图把布帘拉拢。结果翔太郎很不满地抓住那只细细的手腕一把按到枕旁，直起身子堵住他的嘴。反复几番碰触和试探，他诱哄着少年张开了双唇，随即发起了一波接一波的热情攻势。这个步步紧逼的长吻成功地消解了菲利普的紧张也抽走了他的气力，结束以后整个人瘫软在翔太郎身下气喘吁吁，呼吸的节奏乱作一团。翔太郎的手慰藉地抚摸着少年光润的黑发，顺势将他甩在床边的一条腿挪到床上。菲利普喘息着用手臂遮掩住发烫的脸庞，任凭翔太郎独自去和两人身上剩下的衣服作战。

沉甸甸的体重毫无阻隔地覆上来之前翔太郎做的最后一件事是移开菲利普的手，拿掉他头发上的两个发夹。这时他已经摘掉了自己手上的戒指，于是菲利普看到自己的一对银色小风车被他小心翼翼地放在壁架上，紧靠在戒指的旁边。啊，说来这是翔太郎最中意的一对呢，他饶有兴趣地想。风都塔重建两周年纪念大会会场专贩的限量品，两人排了很久的队才买到。这段回忆原本还有很长，但翔太郎没有给他继续走神下去的时间，略显强硬地扳过他的下颌再次索要他的嘴唇。这一次菲利普主动环上他的颈项，积极地加深了这个吻。

热流在体内快速奔走，翔太郎的爱抚总是有种不可思议的力量，手和唇所到之处就像是点起了升腾的激焰，每次被碰触到敏感之处菲利普都忍不住声音，结果就是让坏心眼的恋人越发执拗地朝他的弱点进攻。以往翔太郎多半都会让他率先经历一次高潮，但此刻他似乎没有这种耐性。觉察到硬物抵在腿侧，菲利普睁开眼睛，看到翔太郎从枕头下面取出了润滑剂的瓶子。

“菲利普，深呼吸。”

粘着冰凉液体的手指轻轻按压着入口，翔太郎俯在他耳边说道，舌尖顺势舔过他的耳垂。一阵酥酥麻麻的触电感顺着脊骨流下，少年下意识地吸了口气，十指扣紧了枕头，开始忍耐异物侵入时无法控制的剧烈疼痛。翔太郎满是歉意地亲吻他的脸颊，一边不断地抚摸他的头发，一边小心地探入深处。少年的内里紧致而灼热，不时在他的探索下收缩抽动。第二指关节全部没入以后，他体贴地停留在原地，直到挤压着他的僵硬肉壁自然放松下来，才继续缓慢地移动着寻找带给恋人快乐的一点。菲利普努力调整着呼吸配合他的动作，最后实在忍无可忍，伸手过去用力把翔太郎拉向自己。

“喂，菲利普…”

“…翔太郎…已经可以了。”

准备得再怎样充分，刚刚进入正题时也一样会疼，这一点他已经有过很多次体会。翔太郎给了他一个轻吻，随后跪在他的两腿之间，抬高他的腰部。

体内属于另一个人的存在一经接受就变得顺利起来，充实的感觉很快取代了不适的刺痛。翔太郎的一只手臂撑着他的腰身，另一只手怜爱擦去他眼角溢出的泪珠。不要紧吧菲利普。对于这个问题菲利普总想回答一句你才是，明明就很辛苦嘛。只不过眼下他不想欺负翔太郎，倒不是因为他今天看上去尤其辛苦，而是那双澄澈的茶褐色眼睛实在太过温柔；被这样一双眼睛用充满疼惜的视线凝视着，无论有多少痛和不甘也都融化在泫然欲泣的幸福中了吧。

所以菲利普没有说话，取而代之的是抓住那只替他拭泪的手捧到唇边，亲吻了一下突出的骨节，抬起眼帘自下而上地看向对方。他知道翔太郎一贯对这个表情缺乏抵抗力，结果不出所料，茶褐色眼瞳里的光芒瞬间变得狂野而炽烈，从他两手当中抽出自己的手，翔太郎拉过床头的另一只枕头垫在他腰下，朝他俯下了身。

和使用驱动器时的灵肉交融不同，这种行为带来的是另一类令人安心的满足感。随着移动愈渐顺畅，翔太郎的喘息从最初的沉重隐忍慢慢变成了短促的愉悦，腰部的动作也从起先的柔缓谨慎逐步蜕变为狂烈迅猛。几次退到极限再一口气冲入，难以想象的快感铺天盖地地袭来，彼此都在情不自禁地呼喊着对方的名字。翔太郎的手掌再次抚上菲利普滚烫的脸颊，拨开被汗水粘在额头上的发丝。少年张开迷蒙的双眼，用尽力气地还给他一个微笑。下一秒翔太郎猛地将手臂插进他的身下，一把托起他的身体，改换了结合的姿态。

在体重的助力之下突然被侵入最深处，菲利普不由自主地发出了一声惊喘。翔太郎把他抱在膝上，两臂坚实地撑着纤细的腰身，反复冲撞着最薄弱的位置。少年的理性彻底被击溃了，俯头攀着他的肩膀主动摇摆着迎合他的节奏，沉浸在纯粹的官能之乐中忘我地呻吟。将脸埋在恋人胸前，翔太郎不断地舔舐着少年精致的锁骨，跟随着澎湃的热潮一步步地攀向顶峰。激情迸发的刹那，他用力吮吸着唇下沾染着汗水的肌肤，菲利普高仰起头，指尖扣进他的肩膀，欢叫着获得了解放。视野突如其来地被一片耀眼的白光吞没，仿佛连时间都已经停止流动，世间的一切全在这一秒钟骤然凝固。

高潮过后充溢着慵懒感的余韵分外甜美，两人继续保持着结合的状态，过了许久才依依不舍地分开。翔太郎小心扶着恋人瘫软脱力的身子躺回到床榻上，自己也侧身躺下，一只手撑着头，另一只手在少年柔软的鬓发间缠绕流连。菲利普习惯性地朝他转过脸去，目光相触的时刻翔太郎笑了笑，轻声说了句爱语。乌黑的眼眸瞬间闪动起湿润的光泽，少年没有答话，翻身用一个拥抱回应了他。翔太郎“哦”了一声，索性仰过身去将他搂在胸前，牢牢地，像是重复着永不放手的承诺一般。两人无言地依偎着，聆听着彼此的心跳循着同样的节奏静静搏动。围绕在床边半开半合的布帘之外，夜幕已然在不觉间悄悄降临。

此时的翔太郎和菲利普还不曾料想到，这个看似平凡的夜晚竟会成为左右两人命运的重要转折。然而无论如何也不会改变的是，在余下的漫长生涯当中，这一刻弥漫在彼此心中的幸福和温暖，终有一天将会化作照亮一切黑暗的永恒之光。

—The End—


End file.
